Electric motors of the type commonly referred to as disc motors use a lateral face of a rotor assembly as an active magnetic surface. Such motors have application, for example, in disc drives for magnetic storage devices.
A cost savings in the manufacture of such motors would provide a substantial improvement in the art. Of particular interest would be a method which economically provides a disc rotor assembly having a rotor surface flattened to a high degree of tolerance. Accordingly, this invention is directed to providing an economical rotor assembly, and a method of manufacturing the same.